


A spell to start sick desire

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It started with a chase down an alley, well that was the bare beginning at least





	

**Author's Note:**

> If people like it i could write more-

It was much too hot for the season, not that the wizard was majorly effected by the weather but it made running down this current perp all the more annoying. If it had not been for the act of being the perfect Graves he would have gladly shrugged of the work to the lesser of the buildings. Why Graves took it upon himself to do all these jobs Grindelwald would never know if he was honest.

Nether the less the alley way was long and the perp seemingly didn’t quite know the layout all that well as the sounds of distress and worry could be heard more and more as he realized his own doom.

It was around the fifth almost slip from the perp that Grindelwald looked at the clock ticking gently at his neck. Oh, so the time with the boy was coming soon he couldn’t afford to miss that no.

So with an ever so slight look around his person he did quite a risky things indeed, a powerful swing of his wand. In mere moments the perp was tangled limbs on the ground.

Another quick spell and he was at the others side.

A soft spell was said uttered before he realized and an unusual sensation hit his gut causing him to almost puke.  Soon enough the feeling was gone and in place annoyance.

“I really hope you don’t try any of that on the way back” Grindle muttered a spell sealing the others lips and hands.

X

“Officer is there anywhere you need to be at the moment” a voice said over the sound of scribbling pens and swift wand work.

Eyes kept on the clock he merely shrugged.

“What can I say I just have my mind of time management right now that’s all”.

9:34pm still much too early to wait in the alley.

“Well if you wouldn’t mind either doing that elsewhere or going home early I won’t mind” the woman replied sighing.

Eyes still on the clock his fist clenched harshly when it hit 9:35pm.

“I can do my work just fine I assure you” that would be a thing Graves would say he was very much sure.

With but a simple nod the other trailed away.

X

When it hit 10pm he couldn’t help but go to the alley regardless of his annoyed thoughts on the manner.

X

It was odd being the first one there, the alley much like the one he ran in earlier felt more empty and less important somehow. How did Credence do this.

 _‘He does this for me’_ he thought with a cruel smile.

Before he could go into this thought more the skinny figure of the ever so important boy came into view.

“Mr Graves, wait you’re here. I’m so sorry for making you wait” Credence rushed running over to him so close yet so far away.

Reaching a hand to grip his head the Graves imposter pulled the males head so it was on his chest.

“It is fine _my_ boy” he purred ignoring how Credence flinched at the new way of addressing him. “We have much to talk about”.


End file.
